Happy Birthday, Masamune-sama!
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: 5 September adalah ulang tahun Date Masamune. Semua temannya yang ada di kelasnya bahkan semua guru di BASARA Gakuen ikut mengerjainya. Bagaimana keseruannya? For Masamune-sama birthday. OneShoot, RnR please


**Happy Birthday****, ****Masamune-sama!**

**_• Rated: K+_**

**_• Genre: Humor&Parody (maybe …)_**

**_• Pair: _****_Date Masamune_**

**_• Languange: Indonesian_**

**_• Warning: OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo, GaJe, Gagal menggunakan EYD, Bahasa yang ngaco, Ada OC author yang numpang lewat *natap Tsumiko*, dll._**

**_• Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA adalah milik CAPCOM. Kalau milikku pasti sudah ku jodohkan Masamune dengan Yukimura *w* /plak_**

**_• Summary: 5 September adalah ulang tahun Date Masamune. Semua temannya yang ada di kelasnya bahkan semua guru di BASARA Gakuen ikut mengerjainya. Bagaimana keseruannya? For Masamune-sama birthday. OneShoot, RnR please  
_**

* * *

_5 September 20xx, BASARA Gakuen_

_._

"Oi bocah Sanada, apa kau serius membiarkanku menggunakan lapangan ini?" tanya pria bersurai coklat menggunakan _eyepatch_ sebelah kanan bernama Date Masamune sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam sambil memakan dango.

"Hmm … amhil ajha laphangannya," jawab pria berkuncir kuda bernama Sanada Yukimura. Masamune hanya menautkan kedua alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia bingung. Biasanya mereka saling bertengkar memperebutkan lapangan dan sekarang dia memberikannya tanpa dipaksa dan perkelahian? Sungguh aneh …

"_Okay, thank's_ Sanada." Ini pertama kalinya seorang Date Masamune berterima kasih kepada Sanada Yukimura! Suatu keajaiban dunia, pemirsa *author jadi mc dadakan*.

Masamune berjalan ke anggota klub _baseball_ dan memulai latihan mereka. Terlihat dari jauh, Yukimura tersenyum jahil. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Rencana kedua pun akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil memakan dango.

Kalian ingin tau maksud dari Yukimura? Ini yang terjadi pada jam 7 pagi di _BASARA Gakuen_.

.

* * *

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Oi _minna_, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya si _Dokuganryuu_ 'kan?" tanya Keiji ke semua orang yang ada dikelas 2-2. Semua yang mendengarnya memasang tampang berpikir.

"Benar juga, hari ini ulang tahun Masamune-_dono_!" seru Yukimura setelah lama berpikir. Semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali ke urusan masing-masing termasuk Yukimura. Keiji melihat reaksi itu pun _speechless_ seketika. Dia pun mengambil kertas yang ada dalam tasnya dan menempelkan pada papan tulis putih didepan kelas.

"Bagaimana kita mengerjai _Dokuganryuu_ dihari ulang tahunnya? Mungkin saja dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Aku sudah menyusun rencana-rencana yang akan kita gunakan nanti," saran Keiji sambil memukul papan tulis tersebut agar semua orang menatap papan tulis.

Setelah menatap rencana tersebut, tiba-tiba satu kelas _sweatdrop _berjamaah termasuk _Ryuu no Migime_, Katakura Kojuurou. Kojuurou menatap Keiji seakan berkata _'semoga-nyawamu-selamat-Keiji'_. Inilah isi kertas yang ada dipapan tulis mengenai rencana mengerjai Masamune buatan Keiji:

.

* * *

**"Rencana Mengerjai **_**Dokuganryuu**_:

**1. Membiarkan **_**Dokuganryuu**_** menggunakan lapangan.  
2. Saat makan siang, jangan ada yang berbicara pada **_**Dokuganryuu**_** termasuk **_**Ryuu no Migime**_**.  
3. Menjatuhkan es krim atau sejenisnya ke arah **_**Dokuganryuu**_**.  
4. Sita semua tisu disekolah termasuk tisu toilet.  
5. Minta tolong ke kepala sekolah untuk menulis papan bahwa klubnya disegel dan taruh didepan klub untuk memancing amarah **_**Dokuganryuu**_**. Jika berhasil, beri kode "Tikus sudah ngamuk."  
6. Minta tolong ke kepala sekolah lagi agar **_**Dokuganryuu**_** tinggal disekolah sampai jam 7 malam untuk uji nyali dengan alasan tertentu.  
7. Sebagian siswa kelas 2-2 menjadi hantu dan akan menutupi jalan **_**Dokuganryuu**_** untuk lari. Kalau bisa, halangi **_**Dokuganryuu**_** lari ke tempat-tempat tertentu kecuali koridor menuju ke klub **_**baseball **_**a.k.a tempat penyelenggaraan pesta ulang tahunnya****.**

**N.B: Rencana ini harus dimulai/dilaksanakan setelah membacanya.**

**Pembuat rencana:**  
**-Keiji si Tampan, Pemikat Perempuan Cantik dan Sexy-"**

* * *

Tiba-tiba semuanya muntaber berjamaah sampai-sampai ada yang masuk UGD setelah membaca nama pembuat rencana tersebut. Keiji terheran-heran karena semuanya termasuk author sendiri muntaber ditempat, bersamaan pula.

"Se-sepertinya re-rencana itu akan … berhasil … Keiji-_dono_ … huekk …" kata Yukimura sambil muntah dan dibawa oleh Sasuke ke UKS sebelum nyawa Yukimura melayang diudara bagaikan balon yang terlepas dari tangan sebuah anak kecil.

.

Sedangkan Keiji malah loncat-loncat gaje sambil berteriak,"Berhasil … Berhasil … Berhasil … Hore!" ala Lora The Esplorel(?). Terlihat seorang cewek atau lebih tepatnya siswi dikelas ini yang baru saja datang, tiba-tiba memfoto Keiji lalu mengupdate status dipesbuk. Gini statusnya:

* * *

**PESBUK**

**TsumikoSiaNaghEs:  
[Picture]  
Masa kecil Keiji kurang bahagia, mari kawan-kawan kita sumbangkan barang-barang yang tidak kita gunakan termasuk sampah-sampah kalian ke siswa kelas 2-2 _BASARA Gakuen_ bernama Maeda Keiji.  
Like: 345 | Comment: 356 | 1 second ago**

* * *

Hebat bukan? Baru saja fotonya diupdate, sudah banyak yang like dan komen. Itulah kelebihan murid dari kelas 2-2 di _BASARA Gakuen _karena kelas itu terkenal dengan predikat 'Kelas Terheboh, Tergokil, Terunik, Terdahsyat, Terlucu, Tergila(?), Terstress(?) Segajad Raya' menurut catatan author *digampar readers*.

.

Nah kembali ke zaman dahulu(?) ralat kembali ke zaman sekarang. Klub _baseball_ yang dipimpin oleh Date Masamune masih saja berlatih dilapangan itu. Mereka berlatih memukul, menangkap dan melempar bola. Terhubung karena author tidak tahu akan peraturan permainan _baseball_, maka author _skip_ sampai jam istirahat *dihajar oleh readers*.

* * *

_**TING TONG TING TONG …**_

Bel istirahat sudah berkumandang di _BASARA Gakuen_(?). Para murid _BASARA Gakuen_ berhamburan dari kelas menuju 'surga makanan' yaitu kantin sekolah. Mereka datang secara bersamaan ke kantin yang menyebabkan perkelahian yang tak terelakkan. Mereka hanya memperebutkan 1 makanan terenak dikantin itu, yaitu sebuah roti **YAKISOBA!** *ditimpuk* ehm … abaikan saja pembawa acara dadakan tadi. _Back to story._

_._

Terlihat kerumunan orang disebuah gudang bekas peninggalan penjajahan Belanda(?). Kerumunan orang tersebut adalah murid kelas 2-2. Disitu hanya satu orang yang tidak hadir karena dialah yang akan dikerjai nanti. Kalian sudah tahu siapa yang tidak hadir? Yak, si _Dokuganryuu_, _Oushu no Hittou_, Pemimpin klub _baseball_ sejak tahun 1947 *kelamaan woy* alias Date Masamune.

"Gimana, Sanada? Apa tugasmu berhasil?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Yukimura sambil memakan bekal milik Mitsunari. Mitsunari yang baru saja menyadarinya, langsung menimpuk Ieyasu dengan kaki kursi yang sudah patah karena diduduki oleh Tadakatsu.

"Berhasil, Ieyasu-_dono_. Keiji-_dono_, saatnya rencana kedua dijalankan!" seru Yukimura semangat untuk mengerjai _rival_ abadinya itu. Semuanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan Keiji hanya memasang tampang berpikir.

Keiji berdiri dari singgasana-nya dan berkata,"Yosh, rencana kedua! Jangan ada yang pernah bicara sama _Dokuganryuu_ termasuk kau, _Ryuu no Migime_." Kojuurou hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar namun dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar dirinya selamat dari amukan tuannya nanti.

.

"Oi, _what are you doing here_?" Semuanya mengenal suara ini. Suara ini adalah orang yang berulang tahun, sang Date Masamune. Semua menatap Masamune sedangkan Masamune membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan menantang. Tiba-tiba saja semua orang yang ada dalam gudang (_minus_ Masamune) berdiri dan keluar dari gudang.

Ada yang keluar dari jendela, dari cerobong asap, dari lubang yang ada diatap, ada yang menggali tanah agar bisa keluar dan yang paling hebatnya lagi pemirsa, ada yang keluar lewat** PINTU!** *dihajar*.

Masamune menatap heran semua temannya, kenapa temannya keluar dari gudang ini dengan cara yang nista. Dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya pula. Masamune berpikir ini adalah game _'diam saat jam istirahat'_ jadi dia menghiraukannya.

.

Setelah jam istirahat, Masamune kembali ke kelas dan menemukan bahwa semua murid kelas 2-2 menganggapnya seperti hantu. Buktinya saja saat Masamune memanggil Kojuurou, dia tidak menjawab. Saat Masamune menantang Yukimura bertanding, dia malah menggambar bola. Saat Masamune mengajak Motochika berkelahi, dia malah main kartu _joker_. Saat Masamune mematahkan CD milik Mouri, dia malah memainkan _recorder_-nya.

Sekarang emosi Masamune memuncak. Saking marahnya, sampai-sampai dia mematahkan tongkat _baseball_ milik salah satu anggotanya. Sedangkan pemilik tongkat tersebut hanya menangisi kepatahan(?) tongkat kesayangannya.

Masamune keluar dan membanting pintu kelas keras-keras. Sedangkan murid kelas 2-2 malah berteriak,"RENCANA KEDUA, BERHASIL!"

Semua senang karena berhasil mengerjai Masamune, ada yang nangis terharu, ada yang koprol, ada yang salto bahkan ada yang membanting temannya sendiri *sadis lu!*.

"Nah saatnya rencana ketiga. Siapa yang mau melakukannya?" tanya Keiji pada semuanya. Suasana kelas pun hening seketika karena tidak ada yang mau melaku—

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya," jawab Mitsunari santai. Mitsunari ingin melakukannya karena ini sebagai bentuk balas dendam karena dia pernah dikerjai oleh Masamune. Semua menatap Mitsunari seakan tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Keiji berjalan ke arah bangkunya lalu mengeluarkan jus jeruk yang dia beli dari Matsu dan memberikannya ke Mitsunari. "Jadi begini rencananya, kamu pura-pura minum dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jus ini ke arah Masamune. Usahakan mengenai kepala atau bajunya."

"Baik."

.

Mitsunari berjalan keluar kelas dan mencari Masamune. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan Masamune ditaman. Dia sedang duduk sambil memainkan tongkatnya. Dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya dia sedang galau karena sedari tadi dikacangin mulu (me: enak 'kan makan kacang? =w=" | masamune: urusai!).

Mitsunari pun segera lewat didepannya sambil berpura-pura minum dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan jusnya dibaju Masamune. "_Oops_, kesalahan," kata Mitsunari yang sebetulnya gembira karena dapat membalas dendam pada Masamune.

Kita lihat reaksi Masamune dipapan kemarahan ini. Wow, papannya meningkat secara drastis dan tiba-tiba meledak, pemirsa! Kita harus memperingatkan Mitsunari! Oi, Mitsunari. Pergi dari situ sekarang juga! "Buat apa lari?" Karena _Dokuganryuu_ sudah mau meledak! **PEMIRSA MARI KITA LARI!**

"Gah, sialan kau, Ishida!" murka Masamune. Masamune mulai menghancurkan batu, baja dan besi menggunakan tongkatnya. Saat ini, Masamune sedang mengamuk. Orang yang melihat adegan ini segera berlindung dirumah anti-gempa. Takut tiba-tiba gempa karena kemarahan Masamune yang luar binasa(?).

Mitsunari yang melihatnya berkata,"Sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf nantinya." Semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

Sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya kemarahan Masamune mereda. Namun saat Masamune ngamuk tadi, mereka sudah menjalankan rencana keempat yaitu menyita semua tisu disekolah.

"Aku harus membersihkan ini sebelum menjadi lengket," kata Masamune dan segera berlari ke toilet pria. Saat ditoilet, Masamune segera membersihkan baju menggunakan air dan mencari tisu toilet. "_Shit_, tisu toiletnya habis! Siapa yang habisin nih tisu toilet, hah!?" Masamune segera berlari ke seluruh sekolah untuk mencari sebuah tisu namun hasilnya nihil. Karena tidak menemukannya, dia terpaksa mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian olahraga.

.

"Untung saja hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, _I'm very lucky_," kata Masamune sambil berjalan menuju ruangan klub _baseball_.

Dilain sisi,"Rencana keempat lumayan karena aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada mata pelajaran olahraga, sekarang jalankan rencana kelima. _Ryuu no Migime_, cepat ke ruang kepala sekolah. Minta agar Nobunaga-_sensei_ menuliskan bahwa ruang klub ini ditutup, oke?" suruh Keiji kepada Kojuurou.

Kojuurou segera ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui raja keenam Neraka, Oda Nobunaga! *backsound:suara piano rusak*.

* * *

_**TOKK TOKK TOKK**_

"Masuk." Kojuurou masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah mengetuk pintu tersebut. Terlihat didalam terdapat kepala sekolah—Oda Nobunaga— dan wali kepala sekolah—Nouhime—. "Kamu butuh apa?"

Kojuurou berjalan mendekati meja kepala sekolah dan mulai menceritakan rencana Keiji untuk Masamune. Sedangkan Nobunaga dan Nouhime hanya ngangguk-angguk. Author memanfaatkan adegan ini langsung menyetel lagu Project Pop - Metal vs. Dugem dari hape author.

Tidak disangka, sebagian murid _BASARA Gakuen_ berkumpul diruangan tersebut. Semua anggota OSIS yang ada disitu, tiba-tiba dugem dan semua murid 2-2 berpose ala anak _punk_ sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

Nobunaga berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan pistol kesayangannya yang berisi air bekas obokan(?)."Kalian ngapain disini!? Ini ruanganku, bukan ruang untuk disko!" teriak sang raja yang ingin membubarkan pasukan disko dadakan tersebut.

Semua langsung kabur begitu saja dari ruangan itu sebelum kepala mereka menjadi bau karena peluru baru dari Nobunaga.

Nobunaga kembali meyimpan pistolnya dan duduk. "Bolehlah, tapi ini akan dicabut besok pagi. Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Kojuurou hanya mengangguk dan pamit untuk keluar sambil membawa kertas kecil lalu menempelkannya dijendela pintu ruangan klubnya.

"Rencana kelima, dimulai."

.

"Saatnya latih— _This …** STUPID, **_**ODA NOBUNAGA!**" geram Masamune setelah membaca kertas tersebut. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

* * *

**"PENGUMUMAN**

**Untuk sementara, klub ini disegel karena ada masalah.**

**Kepala Sekolah**  
**Oda Nobunaga"**

* * *

Sedangkan teman-teman sekaligus anggotanya tertawa setelah melihat reaksi tersebut. Semuanya segera berjalan ke arah ketua mereka dan memperbaiki posisi raut wajahnya masing-masing(?).

"_Hittou_, anda dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah," ucap salah satu anggotanya dengan berpura-pura takut. Ketika mendengar itu, Masamune segera berlari ke ruangan kepala sekolah sambil membawa tongkat. Sedangkan anggotanya segera berteriak untuk memberikan kode bahwa,"TIKUS SUDAH NGAMUK! TIKUS SUDAH NGAMUK! Sekarang kita jalankan rencana keenam."

.

_**Sementara itu …**_

"Setelah kau menyegel klubku, sekarang kau menyuruhku disini sampai jam 7!? _**ARE YOU CRAZY,**_** HAH!?"** teriak Masamune sambil mengancungkan tongkatnya. Nobunaga hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membacanya.

"Hmm, ini sebagai hukuman atas perbuatanmu. Pertama, kau memakai lapangan tanpa ada perkelahian, kedua kau tidak pernah mengajak berbicara temanmu selama jam istirahat, ketiga kamu mengotori bajumu, keempat kau menghabiskan semua tisu dan terakhir kau menghancurkan taman."

"Oi, bukan aku yang melakukannya kecuali yang terakhir!" bentak Masamune. Nouhime hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar apa yang Masamune katakan sedangkan Nobunaga segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak foto yang ada.

"Tapi aku melihatnya, sebagai hukumannya kau disini sampai jam 7 dan melakukan uji nyali disini," kata Nobunaga. Masamune hanya mendecih sebal dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Setelah yakin bahwa Masamune sudah menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, Nouhime mengeluarkan hape-nya dan menelpon salah satu muridnya atau lebih tepatnya sang pembuat rencananya. Terdengar ringtone hape Keiji yang membuat Nouhime _jawdrop_ seketika, begini bunyi ringtonenya _'Pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu, hijau merah kuning dilangit yang putih(?). Pelukismu Agung, itulah namanya. Pelangi pelangi ciptaan Keiji'_ begitulah ringtonenya. Benar yang dikatakan siswi tadi, masa kecil Keiji memang kurang bahagia. Lagu gini saja tidak tahu apalagi author *dilempar barang ama readers*. Ehm, hanya bercanda.

Setelah mendengar nada ringtone gaje tersebut selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Nouhime."Keiji, rencanamu yang keenam sudah selesai. Apakah kalian sudah mendekor ruangan klub _baseball?"_

_"Iya, Nouhime-sensei. Sedikit lagi selesai dan terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Apakah sensei akan datang?"  
_  
"Tentu saja, ini 'kan ulang tahun salah satu murid _BASARA Gakuen_."

_"Baiklah kami akan menunggu sensei datang kemari."_

"Oh iya Keiji, semoga masa besarmu bahagia ya!" seru Nouhime, untuk menghibur Keiji dikarenakan ringtone gaje tadi.

_"Ma-maksud sensei apa?"_

"Lupakan saja apa yang barusan ku katakan," ucap Nouhime ketus.

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menutup telponnya sebelum Itsuki menghancurkan meja dengan kostumnya dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya, sensei_. TUTTT TUTTT TUTTT—"

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah memakai kostumnya?" tanya Keiji pada gerombolan teman— bukan hantu dadakan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siap!" seru Yukimura yang memakai kostum manusia setengah domba(?) sambil memegang sebuah cambuk.

"Maafkan aku, Masamune-sama. Tapi ini semua adalah rencana si _playboy_ itu," lirih Kojuurou yang memakai kostum boneka _chaky_ setengah rusak. Boneka itu adalah boneka yang ditakuti oleh Masamune sejak kecil *termasuk author*.

"Kami dari tim _teletubbies_ sudah siap," kata Sasuke, mewakili Koutarou, Matsu dan Kasuga yang sedang asik berbicara (_minus_ Koutarou). Mereka memang memakai kostum _teletubbies _namun modelnya kayak digame horror yang dapat membuat Masamune nangis tujuh keliling saat dia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar *salah satu ketakutan author juga*.

Kita _skip_ saja kostum yang mereka semua pakai. Rencana terakhir pun dimulai. Kita beralih ke Masamune.

.

Saat ini, kita sedang syuting Masih Dunia Ini(?). Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, saatnya untuk rencana terakhir dijalankan. Kita melihat Masamune sedang berjalan-jalan dikoridor lantai 2 disekolahnya sambil membawa senter yang sudah mati-nyala karena terjatuh ditangga tadi.

"_It's so easy, you see?_ Begini saja, tidak menakut— I-Itu … _**CHAKY!**__"_ teriak Masamune ketakutan karena melihat penampakan boneka rusak lalu berlari ke arah tangga dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Masamune segera menarik nafas panjang setelah melihat penampakan tadi. "Hah … hah … hah, pa-pasti ini mimpi bukan? _It's so scary. _Sejak mimpi itu, aku tidak mau melihat boneka itu lagi. _Calm down_, Masamune ... ," kata Masamune mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berhasil. Sosok _cool_ seorang Date Masamune telah kembali lagi.

Dia kembali berjalan dilantai 1 _BASARA Gakuen_ dikarenakan lantai 2 sudah tidak aman lagi (karena ada penampakan boneka _chaky_).

Dia mengarahkan cahaya senter kesana-kemari untuk jaga-jaga kalau boneka _chaky_-nya muncul lagi. Namun, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya sudah ada orang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi dan menepuk pundaknya. _'Hih, tangan siapa ini?'_ batinnya.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan adegan _slow motion_ dan menemukan bahwa boneka ketakutan keduanya ... ada dibelakangnya sekarang. Masamune diam ditempat selama beberapa detik untuk mengenali boneka tersebut dan segera berteriak,"_**SHIT, **__**TELETUBBIES!?"**_

Dengan cepat, dia berlari ke arah tangga namun dicegah boneka _chaky_, lalu dia berlari ke arah kantin namun ada _vampire_. Entah kenapa setiap Masamune berlari ke arah yang ia mau, selalu saja dihentikan oleh hantu-hantu yang muncul entah darimana kecuali domba jadi-jadian yang muncul dari toilet pria dan dengan terpaksa dia berlari lagi karena domba tersebut membawa cambuk.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari mengelilingi sekolahnya sebanyak 3 kali putaran dan tidak terasa juga waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Dia berlari kembali dilantai satu sekolahnya berusaha mencari ruangan yang cocok untuk bersembunyi dan akhirnya dia sampai didepan ruangan klub _baseball_, ruangan yang menurutnya aman dari sergapan hantu (jadi-jadian). Dia mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Baru saja dia menutup pintu, tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri semua menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan yang ditempatinya. Saat ada yang menggeser pintu, dengan segera Masamune mempersiapkan tongkat _baseball_ dikedua tangannya.

Pintu pun terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan—

**"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, DATE MASAMUNE(_-DONO_)!"** Semua temannya yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran besar buatan Matsu dan Itsuki beserta hadiah-hadiah yang menumpuk dipojokan ruangan setelah Kojuurou mengambil kain yang menutupinya.

Masamune diam terpaku, mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini sekaligus tanggal berapa hari ini. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir sambil menatap kalender didekatnya, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Akhirnya, semua rencanaku berhasil!" seru Keiji namun _speechlees_ ketika melihat sang _Dokuganryuu_ melemparkan tongkat ke arahnya dan berhasil mengenai perutnya sehingga Keiji pingsan ditempat.

Suasana ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa siswa dan siswi kelas 2-2 karena Keiji hanya berpura-pura pingsan walaupun perutnya masih sakit akibat serangan beruntun yang diberikan oleh Masamune. Guru-guru yang baru saja datang, langsung memberikan Masamune hadiah ulang tahun yang mereka bawa.

"_A-arigatou_, karena su-sudah memberikan ke-kejutan ini u-untukku," ucap Masamune terbata-bata sambil _blushing_. Semua yang melihatnya langsung ikutan _blushing_ melihat ekspresi mengejutkan dari seorang Date Masamune.

Mereka semua pun kembali tertawa, Masamune sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman dan guru yang selalu baik padanya. Walaupun selalu dibuat kesal tapi ... hal itulah yang membuat kehidupan Masamune penuh dengan warna.

Mereka mengabadikan kenangan dihari itu didalam sebuah _handycam_ milik Kojuurou dan menyimpannya sampai hari kelulusan mereka. Dan mereka juga berfoto dengan pose yang membuat orang tertawa termasuk Masamune. Ini pertama kalinya Masamune tertawa tulus, bukan tawa keji atau mengejek. Kenangan yang sungguh indah bagi seorang _Dokunryuu_, Date Masamune …

_"Thank's for everything, my friend and all teacher in BASARA Gakuen."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI **

* * *

_**Me: Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, ane sudah membuat fic untuk Yukimura sekarang untuk Masamune tercinta *kissu para readers* *ditabok readers*  
**_

_**Namika: Maaf kalau banyak typo + alur kecepatan karena si author ngerjainnya saat bersekolah, ini demi aku dan Masamune-sama! *ditimpuk pake panci***_

_**Masamune: Shit, saya dikerjain lagi oleh kuso author Yura =_=**_

_**Me: Go-gomen nee, Masamune. Oh iya, fic "Misteri Api Biru Abadi" ane discontinued untuk sementara waktu soalnya ane mau ngerjain fic lain *innocent face***_

_**Masamune & Namika: DASAR AUTHOR GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! *lemparin author dengan jangkar Motochika dan panci penggorengan***_

_**Me: AMPUN! Ka-kata te-terakhir ... dari saya, ... Namika-san ... dan Masamune ...  
**_

_**Me, Namika & Masamune: OTANJUBI OMEDETTOU MASAMUNE(-SAMA)(FOR ME) dan REVIEW PLEASE *nyolong kue ultah Masamune* *dihajar Masamune* *author tewas sedangkan Namika luka-luka dihati(?)*  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Salam, author Katsunawa Yura-Tassya  
**_


End file.
